


A(n) (Un)Wanted Reunion

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corrin's male, F/M, Indirect sequel to 'Birthdays', Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Kamui's female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: A mysterious hooded figure approaches two different versions of one person. He calls to Corrin and Kamui to aid the kingdom of Valla. Having only enough time to gather their immediate family, the two commanders set out to take out this greater threat. However, the biggest obstacle will be the fact that Corrin and Kamui will come face to face with the family they fought against.





	1. Call to Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temporal King (FF.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Temporal+King+%28FF.net%29).



> A sort of indirect sequel to 'Birthdays'. There were a few changes to accommodate for this story, most of them are for the Conquest path. The Birthright 'Corrin' has only two additions, he is married to Felicia, and he also has Kana.
> 
> The Conquest 'Corrin' has her named changed to 'Kamui' for the simple sake of preventing confusion. She is married to Kaze, but she has not gave birth to Kana. There are a few more changes, but they ultimately don't directly affect the plot, even though they might be brought up in later chapters.
> 
> Finally, as with 'Morgan and Morgan', each chapter will be split into a third person PoV from Corrin and Kamui. Corrin will always come first in each chapter and Kamui will always be second in each chapter.

Peace is a fleeting concept, no matter how hard won it is obtained, or how long it will seem to last, it never does seem to be infinite. Even with Corrin's single-minded push for peace during the Nohr-Hoshidan war, even when proving that it can be accomplished. It simply wouldn't stay as such. The Hoshidan born prince was approached by a mysterious hooded figure, seemingly invisible to everyone else. This man told Corrin that the 'true' threat is on the move, that he needed to rally his forces once more. Corrin recalls Leo mentioning a greater evil during the war, and as such, he was quick to believe this man.

He only had time to get the people close on hand, near Castle Shirasagi, as the hooded man said he was using up the last of his magic quickly. As such, the only people here were his immediate family: his brothers, Ryoma and Takumi, his sisters, Hinoka and Sakura, and finally, both his wife and his child, Felicia and Kana. Ryoma, despite being king, made it very clear he would not stand aside if their kingdoms were in danger. So now, this man had used the remainder of his magic to send them to this realm, one that was to never be spoken of outside of it.

Valla.

The world of Valla, unlike Nohr or Hoshido, looked as if to defy reality. They stood on islands, but no water was below them, if one were to look down, it would just never seem to end… like the Bottomless Canyon. There were some islands that were flipped on their sides, yet everything still seem to stick. Almost everything in this kingdom screamed wrongness. Magic hung heavy in the air, screams would echo in the distance, but it would never have a definite source. Whoever controlled this place would be nothing less than extremely dangerous.

Which brought Corrin's thoughts to one more piece of information that man gave him. His army won't be the only one, there would be another like his, but different. Almost opposite, but ultimately friendly. Questions raced through his head, he would have asked for more, but the man couldn't stay long.

So now, his army marched through the eerie kingdom of Valla, looking for any sign of life. It took several days, but when they found life, it was a sight he couldn't believe. He honestly wasn't sure who would be in that other army, but the sight alone nearly brought him to tears. For a moment he thought that the man might have killed him and his army, but he knew he was alive. He would question why they were alive, but he would rather just rejoice in the fact that they are alive.

The four most notable people in that army were none other than the Nohrian royal family… all of them. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. However, one more also caught his attention, and simply put, she looked like him, and besides being a woman, she also wore the Nohrian counterpart to his own set of armor. This woman glared at him and his family, her body language spoke of hatred, but her eyes were empty. Corrin had a sudden pit in his stomach, but he put on his best smile anyway.

"I'll return shortly." He declared to both his siblings and his family.

"Go, daddy!" Kana's face beamed as she cheered on her father.

* * *

The victory was a hollow one. Under Kamui's guidance, which had been corrupted by Iago's magic, Nohr had snuffed out all the leadership in Hoshido. Multiple times during the war, the Nohrian Princess had withdrawn from the world, because there were times she couldn't emotionally handle what she was doing. On one hand, she really wanted father's approval, but on the other, she couldn't stomach slaughtering people. Over the course of the war, she slowly became more distant, she kept telling herself that she is Nohrian, that she didn't care for the Hoshidans.

It was a lie, but it was a lie she had to tell. It was the lie that kept her from breaking, that one single thread. She is Nohrian, she swore to herself as Sakura bled out. Even as the youngest Hoshidan princess died by Kamui's hands, she still called her sister. The Hoshidans aren't her family, she reinforced herself as Hinoka was struck down, the fire in her eyes dying out. Her home is Nohr, the fact was cemented as Takumi hurled himself off of the Great Wall. These people are her enemies, she shelled herself off as she ran Ryoma through. Hoshido holds no place in her heart, as a possessed Takumi breathed his last.

She had Camilla burn her room, she wanted to return to Nohr and stay there, she didn't want to even see Hoshido in any shape or form. Yet, there was a problem, as by blood, she is Hoshidan, which meant she was next in line for the throne. A throne steeped in blood, a country she wants nothing to do with. She begged Xander to reconsider, but until he could handpick someone else, she was stuck there. She won the war but she is  **still**  stuck here. It was the Northern Fortress, and even though she had freedom of movement, it was still worse.

Within a month, she had the capital relocated, as she found that she couldn't keep her shell on if she remained in Shirasagi. She pushed the workers to their limits to build another castle, one that reflected Nohrian design. Hoshido is already dead, and now Nohr will takes its place. Kamui was hated by the people, but she didn't care. Violence would rise, and she would have it crushed. She ruled with a bloodstained Shadow Yato and an empty shell of a body. She was feared, but she didn't care.

She might have became even worse than King Garon… but she didn't care. She couldn't care. To care would mean she would have to step out of her shell again, and that couldn't happen.

It took almost two years before Xander managed to get someone proper to rule the throne. By that time, however, a hooded man approached Kamui, he told her of a threat that would consume her kingdom. She didn't care if what remained of Hoshido fell, but Nohr would be protected at all costs. The man claimed his magic was being used up quickly, but then turn around and told her that he could wait until she rallied her army.

The only reason she didn't try to have him removed is that Nohr would be in danger. She only called on the ones that  **she**  wanted to be with: her brothers, Xander and Leo, her sisters, Camilla and Elise, and finally her husband, Kaze...

Kamui was in a delicate situation when it came to Kaze. While she did genuinely fall in love and still loves him, she only displays it when they are completely alone. She can't let her shell drop in front of the people, after all. Which also leads to the fact that the two are also the only married people in her army that has yet to have a child. She can't bring herself to have one, even though she wants to.

She glances at her wedding ring, then flicks her eyes to Kaze, before looking back ahead. The two's marriage is strained due to her inability to freely display her affection. If an outsider would to observe them in their daily life, the only clue that they would seem to be married would be the matching wedding rings, and that's it. In public, they never hold hands, no kisses, nothing that speaks of love. It would be easier to assume Kaze is her retainer.

In essence, their marriage now is just a means of comfort for Kamui. He's simply there to keep her together, lest she ends up snapping. There were times when she ruled over Hoshido where she would have simply executed a Hoshidan for just annoying her, if it weren't for him. The Ninja was also a means to vent her anger, which almost is always verbally, to voice her complaints before crying herself to sleep…

However, if someone were to look Kaze's body over, there would be implications that sometimes her rants went far worse than simply 'that damn Hoshidan today' or 'why am I ruling a dead nation'.

The last thing the hooded man said that there would be another army like hers, but different. She tried to get more information, but the man  **dissolved**  into a blue dust cloud. He sacrificed himself for this…

She didn't care.

Days passed, yet she remained cold as they marched. She only allowed herself reprieve when they camped, when she was alone in her tent. Eventually, her army came across the one that the man spoke of. For a moment, she thought she was sent into the depths of hell, that the man had killed them. Why else would the Hoshidan royal family be there? She wanted to turn around, she would rather face this unspeakable evil on her own, then be with them. But, it wasn't that easy. Her shell could only protect her from the guilt of what she has done. They were alive! No, she doesn't care. She has a chance! For what?

One of their army called out  **her**  family, he looked like her. Besides him being a man, he wore the Hoshidan counterpart to her armor. He looked as if to greet  **her**  family. Retreating even further into her shell, she walked in front of  **her**  family.

"Keep your distance, Hoshidan." She drew her Shadow Yato and pointed it at the lookalike. "Return to your people." Kaze simply kept his place, as this was neither the time nor place to give her comfort. She might be near her breaking point right now, but she is in the eyes of the public, and one of the most important rules of their marriage.

Nothing gets displayed in the eyes of the public. Silently, he prays that this person does not cause his wife to snap, because he won't be able to stay her hand.


	2. Warmth of a Family

Corrin froze on the spot, the woman who looked like him didn't even hesitate to draw her sword. "Keep your distance, Hoshidan." Her eyes seem dead, like there's nothing in her. "Return to your people."

"Are you the army that man spoke of?" He stood his ground, neither advancing nor retreating. "My name is Corrin, might I ask yours?" He kept his tone friendly.

"We can hold on our own." His kindness is met with venom.

"He insisted we need to work together."

"Then keep your distance. I will not have you bothering my family." For a briefest of moments, he saw life flicker in her eyes.

He look past her for a moment, so his eyes could meet Xander's and Elise's, but then the darkened Yato shifted in position and his eyes snap back to the lookalike, "I would like to…"

"Don't. Get. Near. My. Family." Her arms trembled for a moment, before she seemed to have steeled herself again…

She isn't heartless, she's making herself this way. Why? Worrying that pushing her would only cause unneeded problems, Corrin nods, "Of course, ma'am." He backs off and returns to his family.

"Corrin?" Ryoma asked as the prince returned. "What's going on?"

"They're that army the man spoke of, right?" Takumi added, glancing over at the Nohrian nobles.

"How are Xander and Elise alive?" Hinoka was next.

"I-is that… you? A female you?" Sakura asked last.

"Are you okay, love?" Felicia spoke up, eyes darting from him to the lookalike.

"Daddy?" Kana was last.

"I wish I knew what was going on." Corrin answers, "There's no doubt in my mind that this is the army. I am unsure how. And she's… I think she is, but." Corrin glances back at the shell of a woman, she has sheathed the purple version of his Yato, and for a brief moment, she looked alive as she talked to her family, "Something happened to her." He finished.

"Do you think we should watch our backs, brother?" Takumi asks.

He shakes his head, "That would create unneeded suspicion, we won't be able to work together if we're always expecting an attack from them." The female version catches him staring, and she sends him a chilling glare, he quickly looks back, "She wants us to keep some distance, and I'll respect that. It'll take time to close this gap."

"Alright, I'm trusting your judgement."

"The… Lady Corrin is giving me strange looks..." The Ice Tribe Hoshidan princess states.

Corrin once more, glances at the female him, and before she catches him looking again, he sees… sorrow? He couldn't register what exactly it is, before it turned hollow once more. The emptiness switched right back to near-hostility when they locked eyes, but they seemed to be lacking the bite from earlier, and he could almost swear that her eyes were damp, like she was just crying. "Regardless, let's get ready to march," He forces himself to think on something else, "We'll get to them in due time."

* * *

Kamui took a breath as she returned to her family, trying very hard to keep herself composed. "Sister?" Xander asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't trust them." She forces the shell back on, "They should be dead." She glances back for a moment, before returning her gaze to her family, "We're being forced to pair with an army of dead people!" It was a mistake to take that man's help. At this rate, she would have rather been overrun with this threat, rather than deal with the surging emotions…

Keeping her shell on has never been this hard. It doesn't help that they look at her with compassion. They should hate her! She killed them! She trampled over Hoshido. Nohr has absolute control, why do they still care?! "My dear Kamui." Camilla pulls her into a hug, yet she tenses, unwilling to give into her emotions as long as they are there.

"Not now, big sister." She is trying very hard, but with how well Camilla knows her… "We're in the eyes of the public." With that, Camilla abruptly releases, concern written all over her face, but she ultimately complies with Kamui's wishes. The eldest Nohrian princess is the only other one who can freely embrace her like that, as Elise tends to comfort from a distance.

That doesn't mean it always work. "So, whaddya gonna do now?" Elise asks, giving her big sister her best smile.

"We're going to take out this threat, so we can get out of here." Kamui looks off to the distance.

Elise giggles, "You bet!"

None of this did anything to improve her mood, so Kamui just simply nodded and lead the march, with her Hoshidan counterpart keeping a respectable distance. At least he's willing to listen. She is unsure of how dangerous things will get, but considering the company, she would rather get it done herself. She hates looking back and seeing all of the affection just given freely on the other army, she hates how things seem to go so well over there.

This is nothing more than a punch to the gut for her, the way they are flaunting their familial love. Their war must have gone so well, she could probably bet that everyone living over there is happy and caring… She steals a look at the Corrin, who, like her, is married, but…

He has a child. She won't deny that his child is adorable, which makes it all the harder to keep her shell intact. The daughter looks to have the same upbeat mood as Elise. She absentmindedly rubs her wedding ring, if she had a child, would that one turn out the same? Or would Kamui end up ruining that child's life with her way of life? She looks at the daughter and can clearly imagine her in the same state as she, uncaring and unloving. The thought disturbs her. Kamui tears her eyes from that small child, then forces her tears back.

She can't show emotions, not in the eyes of others.


	3. One Step Forward...

Every night they camped was another night Corrin attempted to reach out to the other him's army, who turns out her name is Kamui. He wasn't about to give up, he knows that there is life in Kamui, the openings are far and few between, but somewhere locked in her is a person like him. Who wants everyone to be together, who wants to love all and be loved in kind. He is just having trouble on breaking through her shell. He pushes just far enough to share a few words, but always backs off before Kamui snaps. She is like him, and as such, he quickly learned the signs of how close she is to reacting violently.

He has also taken to leaving his Noble Yato at his camp, even though Kamui always has her 'Shadow' Yato by her side. He meant it to Takumi when he said that nothing good can come from always expecting an attack. All he has in defense is his Dragonstone, but it takes him time to shift, time that Kamui could easily use to end him.

So, another night, another attempt. He walks up towards the Nohrian camp, where Kamui is already in place, acting as a deterrent. "Hello, Kamui." Once more he offers his best smile.

"Why do you keep coming? Leave!" She always starts off aggressive, but isn't actually angry. It's simply a means to discourage him.

"I wanted to know how you are holding up. Can I offer you anything?" He has tried many different approaches, but none of them seem to connect.

"I told you, I can hold my own." Her eyes are still empty. He can usually get some life in them once a night, but tonight she seems especially distant.

"We're in this together, I can't stand aside when I can offer a hand."

"Why do you care? You're Hoshidan, I'm Nohrian. We're enemies." This isn't the first time she used that argument.

However, while she clings to a few set examples, he comes up with more angles to approach the subject, "And what are we, if we disregard our home? Are my siblings not as human as yours?" He then points towards his Dragonstone, "We can both shapeshift and we both wield Yato."

A crack in her shell shows, yet Corrin keeps his face neutral, as he learned that if he showed signs of approval, she immediately shuts down. It's a difficult dance, he needs to display just enough emotion to get her to talk, but even being a fraction over that will end in anger. For a moment, she doesn't respond, and he can tell she is trying to think of a counter-argument that will be strong enough to use. He can tell she is starting to get frustrated, as the grip on her Yato tightens and her eyes dart to and fro, but never making eye contact, and when she grits her teeth, he knows that he shouldn't stay.

"My apologies," He breaks her from her thoughts, "that was unfair of me to ask." Her eyes dart back to him, the emotion in her shows for a mere second, which is longer than it usually lasts. "I'll take my leave." He offers a short bow, before walking back.

"Daddy?" Kana asks as he returns to the Hoshidan camp.

"She's coming through." He nods as he brings his daughter into a hug, "Daddy will get her to smile."

"...You promise?" Her eyes are wide.

"I promise." He gives her forehead a quick kiss. "And what did Daddy say about promises?"

"Promises aren't…" She pauses, "Broken?"

He nods, "That's right. Now, go on to mommy, okay? I need to talk to my siblings right quick. Then! We can play a game, alright?"

She gasps and a huge smile forms, "A game? Which one?"

He chuckles and pats her head, "How about, you think of one while I'm talking, and we'll do that…" He pauses, "anything goes." He is silently praying that she won't choose 'dress-up'...

* * *

Kamui was at a loss for words at Corrin's question. She wasn't exactly sure what to feel… no, that's a lie. She wants to feel nothing, but with the way he knows her defenses and how he knows where to strike, she finds herself at a loss. It's not fair! She can't keep doing this, why doesn't Corrin just stay on his side? If she keeps having these small talks with him, she's going to end up slipping.

So she resorts to turning those unwanted feelings to a needless anger. She changes her internal questions of 'why' he asks those questions, to 'how dare he' asks those question. Corrin has no right to ask her to 'disregard her home'. He has no right to even think that they are the same. He is Hoshidan, and she is Nohrian. The two nations will forever be enemies, and to her? There isn't even a Hoshido, Nohr is all that's left. Nohr is the only nation, Hoshido has been crushed.

She won't allow another talk, she'll just… she'll just retreat even further into her shell, then draw her sword and demand he return. She won't let him chip away at her defenses any longer, as she can't keep doing the same thing. Tactics… she needs to think this from a battlefield standpoint. Corrin thinks he has her figured out, but soon he won't. She'll change up her approach so she can throw him off-balance. She'll burn any bridge that he made, she'll crush all attempts at making amends.

She makes her way into her personal tent, and within the same minute, Kaze enters. "My love…" He starts.

She refuses to make eye contact, she can't afford this tonight, Corrin had dealt a severe blow to her shell today, "Leave." She bites on her lip until it bleeds, in an effort to stop the tears, "I don't need you tonight." She knows that if she shares her burdens tonight, she'll break.

"I swore to do everything I can to aid you. I'm your husband, so please, allow me to help you." He rarely pushes when she tells him no.

"I didn't ask for you to stay, I told you to leave. So leave!" Her arms tremble, her heart can't take this. She can't spare even a brief glance.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He makes his leave.

"...Why am I in this hell?" She collapses onto the bed, she just wants today to be over with. The scent of food wafts into her tent, but she ignores it…

It won't be the first time she skipped dinner.


	4. ...Two Steps Back

Corrin smiled to himself as they marched. Kamui had a whole night to think his question over, as he knows she didn't just let it drop. She's too much like him, she would have pondered the question over. So today, he believes that today is the day she'll make a leap in progress. Today, he'll be able to take a chunk of her shell off, and show her that she deserves to be cared about.

"The air around them seems… different." Sakura comments as they march through midday.

"She's coming through." Corrin nods.

"I'm not surprised, if anyone can pull it off, it's you, little brother." Hinoka offers him a smile.

"I never doubted you, you know." Takumi adds.

Then Ryoma chuckles, "You wouldn't be the Takumi we know and love if you never doubted anyone."

The Archer returns a blank face, but gives in to the good mood, "Alright, I doubted you for a little bit… just a little."

"Ooo, can I play with Princess Elise when you get Kamui to smile, daddy?" Kana hops around.

"Of course." Corrin pats her head, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Kana dear, you need to ask Lady Elise too, before you start thinking of games." Felicia states in a semi-firm tone.

Kana looks at her mother with wide eyes, before nodding, "Right, they might not have the same games as we do." Corrin smiles and slightly shrugs his shoulders. Kana might have gotten the message, but she misunderstood the actual meaning. Oh well, as long as she knows to ask first. Another day of travel leads to another night of camping. There have been a few encounters so far with those mysterious semi-visible Vallites, but it's nothing overwhelming. Though, the battles would go smoother if his and Kamui's army could work together.

And today is that day, he has a strong feeling. As with the other nights, he strides over to the Nohrian camp, essentially defenseless. Except that, this time, Kamui was not the one being the living barrier between him and her. No, it was… Xander. For a moment, Corrin could swore that Siegfried was stained red, that he was re-experiencing the final day, the final confrontation. Where Xander went against Elise's dying wish.

He tensed. Why send Xander out? He couldn't believe Kamui would suddenly decide to hide behind the front line. In that moment, Corrin faltered, it might have been years since that moment, but never did he guess he would have a chance to speak to Xander, even if he isn't the same one. How should he approach this? Part of him says to vent his frustration, his anger, but…

Is that why he's out there? Does he somehow know about Elise's fate in his world? No, that couldn't be it. Kamui just chose Xander because he's the most intimidating one, he's the one least likely to budge. Corrin can't just stand here, though. He won't ever make any progress by standing still. Taking a breath, he finishes his walk and gives Xander his best smile… peace needs to be the outcome. As much as he would like to, he needs to hold off on any complaints.

"Big brother." He decides to refer to him as family, since that's…

"We are not family." In truth, Corrin should have expected that, "Kamui is my little sister, you are an outsider." Though it didn't hurt any less to hear that. "For one who preaches about peace, you are causing her tremendous stress."

"I'm trying to help, Crown Prince." Might as well stick to his title, "I…"

"King." He cuts him off once more.

Ah, so Garon had died in Kamui's time, too. "My apologies, King of Nohr. Though, as I was saying, my intention is to get her out of that shell she made for herself."

"She doesn't need your help, nor does she want it." At least he's admitting she does, in fact, need help. Is he actually trying to send hints? Corrin would doubt Xander would make it clear if she didn't.

"I simply can't stand aside and see other people suffering."

"She isn't suffering." And now he's denying it. Is he as bound to the Crown as the Xander he knew? Probably, maybe even more, considering he is King. "I would ask that you don't bother my little sister anymore."

"I assure you, King of Nohr, that I mean no ill intent." Xander responds with a dignified 'hmph'. Well… since that failed, and since he is right here… "I know you aren't the same as the Xander I knew, but I want to ask you something." When Xander doesn't respond, Corrin continues, "Are you as devoted to the Crown as mine?"

"Excuse me?!" Of course that would come out offensive. By this point, Camilla and Leo have taken notice, and have taken to being closer… which caused his family to do the same. Sakura and Elise are the only ones staying behind. "Who are you to question my loyalty? Did I just not make myself clear when I said I am the King of Nohr?"

"You did, but… in my world, when my family and I were going to confront King Garon, you stood as the final gate. I didn't want to fight, but the Xander I knew demanded a duel, and…" His eyes glisten, "On the first strike, El…" Corrin clenches his fists, his teeth hitting each other, "Princess Elise intervened. She… bled out in your arms, begging that we stop fighting. Yet, even with her dying request, you kept with the duel!"

* * *

When her big brother practically shouted about his loyalty being questioned, Kamui decided to exit her tent. "I would never do such a thing!" Came Xander's latest response. "Perhaps you are more of an instigator than you are a peacemaker?" With that accusation out, it just went downhill.

"We fought for peace!" Came Ryoma's booming voice, "We did everything in our power to assure that we saved as many people as we could!"

"Xander, Garon, Iago, and Hans were the only ones to die by my little brother's sword!" Hinoka was next. "Flora sacrificed herself, Lilith died protecting Corrin from Hans, Elise fell to Xander."

"And despite all of that, we still gave the dead a proper burial, even Hans!" Takumi added, "Corrin wanted nothing more than peace!"

"W-We used so many Festals on the wounded," Sakura spoke up, "S-so much time was spent on healing, both Hoshidan and Nohrian."

Felicia's eyes darted from person to person, while standing aside Corrin, who was being stared down by Xander. "You dare place the blame on us?" Her big sister walked up, Divine Axe in hand, which caused the Hoshidans, except Corrin, to draw their own weapons… which caused the Nohrians, except Elise, to draw theirs.

"The Hoshidans gave us no quarter and we returned it in kind." Leo announces.

"Hoshido forced our hand, else we would have been slaughtered." Xander stands tall.

"Please, stop…" Elise whimpers.

"We shouldn't be fighting." Corrin's next. "If we fight, then we will be doing the Vallite's job for them!"

"Then stop trying to talk!" Kamui yells, her Shadow Yato pointed at her Hoshidan counterpart. "You are the only cause here, if you would stop, then none of this would have happened!"

"I never meant any…"

"Vallites!" Elise calls out, causing every weapon to be redirected towards their semi-visible foes.

"Another fault of the Hoshidans." Kamui spits, "Corrin means to get us killed." The male version of her stays silent.

They have a wave of Vallites to fend off.


	5. Tensions and Memories

Kamui was pushing her luck, as Corrin can no longer simply ask his family to stay back, not after coming so close to having both of their families clashing. In order to ease their concern, he won't be confronting Kamui alone, and he has to bring Noble Yato. Corrin racked his mind to think of another approach.

He found himself unable to sleep that night. Sighing, he gets up from bed and walks out in an attempt to clear his mind. "Brother?" Hinoka asked. "...about today."

"I'll take over this watch. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you suffer. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Kamui, honestly, what else could be wrong?" He moves to stand by the Pegasus Knight.

Her small smile turns into a frown, "She's a lost cause, brother."

Yet, he shakes his head, "I don't think so." A short pause, "I promised Kana that I can get her to smile."

"We shouldn't bother them, they obviously deserve whatever's happening to them."

"Sister!" Corrin's head snaps to face her, "Nobody deserves to suffer like that!"

"Hans? Iago?" She counters.

"...they never showed any kindness. Sister, please trust me, I can see something in her, I just need some time to figure out how to bring that side of her out." A tense moment follows.

She sighs, "You've done a lot of things, you've gotten us out of a lot of situations, but I don't think Kamui is one you're going to be able to fix." There is it… she put her foot down, "Don't misunderstand me, I trust you, but I don't trust that she can change."

"I understand." He responds. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

And with that, she smiles, "I wouldn't expect you to act any other way. Just… be careful, okay?"

"I will." A quick hug passes by and he returns to his tent to think things over once more. There has to be a way.

* * *

Another night… a cold lonely night. Kamui sits up in her bed, still devoid of her husband. He's probably right outside the tent flap. For a moment, she wants to call him, to have him by her side, but… but what? Her eyes simply stare in front of her, her body unwilling to move, her blanket falls down her body, showing off the many scars she earned, with most of them being old. ...Most of them. There are three sets that are, in fact, relatively recent. A stab of pain accompanies the memories. Tracing her body, her fingers run across a scar that was a gash on her right arm. The second and third scar are on her right shoulder and abdomen, both of those are in the shape of a small circle. The last is darkened and it still burns, this one is a slash from her left shoulder to her right breast. And in that order, Hinoka, Takumi, and Ryoma.

Her eyes glisten as she remembers each of them, and how differently they fought. Not just weapon techniques, but how that attacked her specifically. Hinoka held back, even as they fought she was adamant about 'bringing Kamui back', it wasn't until her retainers died that she found her resolve, a strike that almost split Kamui's arm in half longways. Takumi was next, he held no reserves, he even had Hinata equipped with a Wyrmslayer, the wound on her right shoulder came from his Fujin Yumi, and the one in her midsection nearly killed her. Sakura…

Sakura faltered. She heard the news that Kamui killed Hinoka, that Takumi jumped off the wall. The Priestess fought just fine against the other Nohrians, but Kamui? Her shots missed, and when she charged her? She gave in. She offered no resistance, she laid her Spellbane Yumi down and just stood there, tears running down her eyes, unwilling to fight her own big sister. Kamui nearly broke on the spot, why did she have to give in like that? But she pushed through it, she ran Sakura through, and could only watch as she crumpled, whimpering about 'big sister'.

Ryoma was understandably furious. He challenged Kamui to a duel, and for the first time, she fought him without him holding back. It was clear that there was a level of skill between them, and Kamui was on the bottom. If Kaze didn't come… She was told that Kaze doubled the efforts to get to her, but Ryoma made sure that no-one could interrupt, so he had assigned his retainers to guard the levers. And the side that Kaze happened to be on?

In order to get to his wife, he fought his own brother, he killed him for her. The lever was pulled and it pulled back a layer of the wall, lowering the defenses enough to where Xander and Camilla could simply bash the doors open. Kaze was there when Ryoma landed that one vicious blow, he nearly sliced her open. He gave her some sort of rare medicinal herb as he grabbed her while Xander and Camilla kept Ryoma on the defensive. And when he was on the ropes? She killed him.

Once she gave the order to kill, her own army's injuries dropped down. From that one order, people like Peri and Beruka had their efficiency doubled at the least. That order freed up a lot of the healers' time, it saved them gold. Staves were used less, weapons didn't have to be used as long, time didn't need to be spent maintaining the army as much. She saw why Garon had people killed, rather than incapacitated.

So why did it feel so wrong? Nohr needed to win, to survive, and the Hoshidans were preventing that. Nohr has access to all of Hoshido's resources now, her people can thrive… She's Nohrian, not Hoshidan! For a moment, she grips her head, trying to banish the images of Corrin proudly walking in that sickening Hoshidan armor, and of how happy they look. There's no way he made it through the war with so little dying. There had to be more deaths, he's just hiding it behind a carefree smile. How many secrets is he harboring… and how many are lies?

She refuses to believe her little sister would jump between Xander and Corrin, regardless of which 'version' of Elise it is. Hoshidans are the enemies of Nohr, no one should stand up for them… even Kaze? She's married to a Hoshidan. Her heart aches again, Kaze… Kaze. She shoves her head into her hands, her shell dropping as a wave of tears threaten to leave her. She's… alone right now, it's okay to look vulnerable. Nobody is watching, after all.

At least, that's what she thought, "My love?" She looks up to see Kaze, but what is he doing here? "You called for me." He answers, like he could read her mind. The Master Ninja takes a spot by her bed, pulling her into a hug…

Always by her side. "K-Kaze." She whimpers. An emotional supporter. "I missed you." Someone to lean on, "I'm scared." One of the few she'll open up to.

She feels him rub her head, while the other hand rubs her back, "I'm here for you." He assures her. "I'll do what I can, whatever you need." ...What does she need, though? She couldn't answer that question, she doesn't know what she needs anymore. Why are things so hard? Her eyes dart around, trying to find something she can reply with. "Do you want me to spend the night with you?" There's hurt in his voice, subtle but there.

But it's a hurt she placed on him. He's in a position to where he has to ask to sleep with her. She did this to him. A man who would give his everything, and if not with his love for her as a husband, than his honor for her as a retainer. Her eyes are still looking anywhere but at him. A minute passes by without a response, a one-sided hug from him, like she forgot how to embrace someone else. Kaze slightly shifts, patiently waiting for permission. "I…" She starts, but bites her lip, a sudden lump in her throat.

Then she feels his hand, wiping away tears she didn't realize were flowing down. "I'm here for you." He repeats in a hushed tone, like any sudden noise will cause her to flee. "Don't be afraid to cry." Is she afraid to cry? There's no one else here. "Please, can I see your beautiful smile again?"

Her eyes finally meet his, she shrinks back, ashamed of her current condition. He cares, it's okay to be cared about… It's okay to be loved. Love, a feeling she locked away because… because. Her eyes widen and she pulls back. He isn't with Corrin! This is her Kaze, her husband! He is trying to care for her, so she can be happy. She faces him again, still in the same spot, his eyes showing hurt again. "You haven't been talking to them, have you?" Her eyes narrow.

He flinches at the accusation, "No. I swear on my love for you as your husband, my oath to you as your retainer, and my honor as a Ninja, that I have not spoken to the 'other' side."

That's right, why would he? She scoots closer again, her suspicion sated with his frank reply. "Kaze?" She finally asks, before taking a breath. He patiently waits for her, "Would you keep me company for the night?" It's always the same dance, though with different steps. She pulls him in, then pushes him out, like the waves in an ocean. She wants him, but doesn't want him. She needs the support, then she doesn't need the support.

It's the dance that he always does, regardless of how long it goes, "It would be my pleasure." With his garb still on, he lies down beside her, pulling her into that safe, warm embrace again. "I love you, Kamui." She buries her head onto his chest, as another wave of tears leave.

However, she never replied with the same. And why would she? They both know, by tomorrow morning, she'll just want distance again. She always drops her shell long enough to let out enough to keep herself from breaking, then it goes right back on. Her fingers unconsciously go over those scars again. There may only be four that can been seen, but she knows there's a fifth. The scar present on her heart, or maybe it hasn't even become a scar yet? Maybe it's still a wound, something she keeps placing simple cloth over in an attempt to get it to heal.

Big sister, big sister. She flinches as the form of her world's Sakura comes into her mind's eye. Her Spellbane Yumi is gently placed to the side, her body collapsed on the ground, still alive but slowly dying. Her eyes showing betrayal and hurt, love and pain. Sakura wanted peace more than any other, even with her homeland at stake, the Priestess couldn't bring herself to fight Kamui.

Big sister, big sister. Sakura voiced her sorrow, tears leaving her eyes while blood escapes both her midsection and mouth. Hinoka, Takumi, and Ryoma died quickly, while the loving little sister took the longest. The other three fought back, so it made it easier to kill them, but Sakura just stood there. Even as Kamui made it clear she would kill her, she stood, accepting whatever fate came her way.

Big sister, big sister. Sakura whimpered continuously, and Kamui found herself unable to walk away. She was morbidly entranced in her final moments. Perhaps she was waiting for Sakura to spit out that she hated Kamui, that she was a lost cause? Hinoka voiced her anger, Takumi called for her death, and Ryoma challenged her to a duel to the death. Sakura still expressed her love, her love for all. There was death all around them, but all Sakura could do is remain peaceful. Kamui saw the life leave her, and it took several minutes before she composed herself enough to leave, her shell had never been harder to keep together.

Big sister, big sister. Kamui gripped Kaze's garb tighter, trying to push the images away. And now there she is, another 'version' of Sakura. Still as loving as her world's. Was she married? Was she able to find love? Did she also have children? Were these children as loving as her? And the others? Was Hinoka able to lay down her spear and take a husband? Did Takumi pass down his archery skills to his child? How would Ryoma's act as the next in line?

All questions she would never know the answer to. She killed her family. Xander hadn't even wedded yet, as busy as he is with Nohr and Hoshido. Leo pursues the path of knowledge above all, he has access to any book or tome he could ever want. Camilla spends her time doting on Kamui, there is room for no other person in her life. Elise hadn't even tried to find a husband, she spends her days trying to lighten an atmosphere that is permanently darkened. Finally, there is Kamui, who is too busy with that dance to have a child. Push him out, pull him in, never too close, never too far.

Exhaustion finally came in, and Kamui fell asleep shortly after.


	6. The Sound 'Heard Round the World

Off in the distance, Corrin spotted an enormous castle in the distance, the one he assumes is where this greater evil lies. His eyes glaze over the building, before his mind goes back to the last few days, where the Vallites had suddenly intensified their assaults, before just stopping. The fracture between his and Kamui's army was clear from those fights, even more so for the gap between Kamui's own family. While the only real injury on Corrin's side was Hinoka's pegasus having its leg getting a gash along it, there were a number of major hits on Kamui's side.

Xander sported a new scar across his chest, a sword strike that landed after he was hit by a fireball. Camilla took the brunt of a lightning spell, protecting Kamui. Leo had a single puncture wound on his right shoulder. Kaze took several sword and axe hits for Kamui. Kamui and Elise were the only ones truly unharmed.

Of course, that was all on the physical level, emotions were a whole other story. Kamui and Kaze were caught somewhere between closer and farther. One moment would have them in arm's reach, the next would be at least two spears apart. This has been happening since the morning after Xander and Corrin had a near fight. However, at first they would be closer for longer, then it started slowly shifting to being apart for longer.

The idea of it caused him to shiver, as he couldn't possibly imagine him and Felicia doing the same. How does Kaze feel about the marriage? Surely they love each other, right? Were the Nohrian royals married, too? Surely they weren't stripped of that joyous feeling… Waking up every morning, the love of your life lying beside you.

"Brother." Takumi walks beside him, a concerned look on the archer's face, "I'm assuming you're going to talk to… her, tonight?"

"I am." Corrin will think of something, it'll just take time.

"Mind if I join you?" He hesitates, as much as he loves his family, they don't share the same optimistic view as him, but…

"I want to bring my wife with me, this time." A full smile shows on his face, maybe if he can get both Kaze and Kamui there…

Takumi looked hurt for the briefest of moments, but nods, "Good luck, brother." With that piece said, the two depart from each other, with Corrin heading to go to Felicia.

Considering the early-ish hours, he found her in their tent, trying intently on properly putting her princess outfit on, with Kana helping her. "It feels tight again…" The Ice Tribe Maid made Hoshidan Princess sighs.

"Really? I made sure to make the knot loose…" Kana replies.

Even now, Felicia still struggles with the simple things, but he wouldn't want her any other way. "You have the wrong sash for that outfit, love." Felicia startles at his voice, her face going red with embarrassment, while Kana lets out a small 'oh, whoops'. Smiling, Corrin heads over to sift through her various pieces of clothing, his eyes quickly locating the correct one. "Here, let me get this for you."

Well, he would have, had Kana not gently nudged herself in between them, "Can I do it, daddy?" She asked, eyes as wide as ever when it comes to questions. "I gotta learn these things, too!" She smiles, and he can guess her mind is running through the moments where she'll get to dress as a princess.

"You never did tell us if you prefer to wear the Ice Tribe's princess garb or the Hoshidan princess's dress." Corrin pointed out as he gave her the sash.

Kana scrunches her face… kind of like how Elise did when she was focusing intently on something. A sudden pain hits his heart, there is a version of Elise out there right now. "Actually," Kana finally speaks up, "Auntie Camilla told me she would sew me a dress!" For some reason, only Camilla gets 'Auntie', Hinoka and Sakura get 'Aunt'. "Daddy?" Her expression turns concerned.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" Felicia asks. "I need to admit, it's… unnerving sometimes, seeing them." She sniffles as she looks away, tears already forming, "I look their way, and when I see Princess Elise…" As with Flora, her tears crystallize into small icicles as they drop off of her face… Corrin doesn't know if Kana ever inherited that part, and he hopes he never has to know. The only tears Kana should ever have are ones of joy, overwhelming happiness. Their war took too much from them.

...but Kamui lost so much more. "Sh…" He coos as he moves to pull Felicia into a hug, "Please don't cry." Maybe tonight won't be a good night to take Felicia with him. He resolves to go back to Takumi and accept his offer to join him in the latest attempt for Kamui.

* * *

Kamui glanced forwards as they marched, spotting the huge castle that doesn't look so far away. That 'great evil' must be waiting there. Yet, even with such a task so close at hand, she wasn't thinking about that coming battle. There were, arguably, more important things to worry about. One of them was obviously the collective problem of Corrin's army, but the other?

Kaze. It had been nearly a week since her most vulnerable display, and she was so close to having him take her that night, but she backed out. Why? He loves her, he wants to take care of her, but she keeps pushing him back. Her body suddenly shivers from the thought of Kaze's touch, even if it was just simple strokes. It had been months since they last shared a bed… and at least a year since she gave herself to him.

The Ninja is, once more, at about one lance's distance from her. Xander takes the front, Leo is off to one side, seemingly entranced in whatever Hoshidan scroll that was pilfered from the royal library, Camilla is next to Elise, who are both bringing up the rear. And as for Corrin's army? Everyone is roughly within arms' reach…

It's sickening.

Yet, at the same time, she's envious. Maybe, maybe she should talk to Corrin?

No! What is she thinking?! Those Hoshidans have been nothing but a nuisance! All they're good at doing is provoking her family and spitting lies about their war! Kamui grits her teeth, enough to where it starts to hurt. Why did that man bring them here? She would've taken almost everyone above them.

Kamui looks up, firstly noticing the distinct lack of anyone else within her frontal line of sight. They're… all behind her, positioned in such a way that most of her body is blocked by theirs. Which means, it… She brings a hand up to her face. And there they are.

Tears. She cried, in the open. Where anyone could have seen her. She formed fists with her hands, squeezing them harder than how her teeth were clenched, willing the sorrow away with pain. But it wouldn't stop, why won't it stop!? Teeth grinding her teeth down, gauntleted fingers scratching her palms, but that had little effect compared to the tears falling down her face. It won't stop, it won't stop!

People are shouting now, but she ignores it. Her shell is crumbling and she can't get the parts back together fast enough.

She tried to ignore it, anyway. Arguments get harder to ignore when the sound of battle accompanies it. "Brynhildr!" Leo's voice is the one that breaks her from her trance, alongside the distinct flair of his Divine Weapon.

"If you take even a single step closer to my dear Kamui…" Camilla adds.

"She needs help! Look at her!" Corrin. "Is this what happens every time? You just let her stand there?" Silence, "Family helps each other, you can't just…"

"Silence!" Xander's voice booms.

Somehow though, beyond all of that, she still manages to hear another, much smaller voice, "Daddy?" It's… Kana, was it? "Why is everyone being so mean right now?"

"We shouldn't be fighting, guys." Elise follows up.

"Don't we have enough things to worry about?" Felicia.

Kamui turns on her heel, face as composed as it should be. It's easier to stay hollow if her opposers fight back. They are in the wrong, she is in the right. "Enough." She spits out, pointing her Yato at Corrin. She is in the wrong, they are in the right. "Back off."

"Well, is it? Do they not support you when you are down?" Wrong!

"Stop, please."

"We shouldn't…"

Kamui swings her sword and assumes her stance, "Leave us alone." Right!

"Love?"

"Daaady!"

"You've crossed the threshold for the last time!" Siegfried is raised high, and even without Xander being on his mount, his speed is impressive. Corrin raises his Yato, intent on trying to block…

He threw it away? Why?! Is he finally giving in? That thought was cut off the very next second, when Corrin suddenly darted forward, taking the attack over a second earlier due to purposely getting in the way. A magical barrier glimmered around him, literally a half-second before Siegfried bit into him. Sakura is holding a staff in her hands, then quickly changed it out for another one, working at a speed that seems to defy normality.

But, why did he… managing to rip her eyes away from Corrin and Xander, she saw another form on the ground, a smaller framed girl with long pigtails… "Elise?" Why did she…?

"I'm not letting you take her again, Xander!" Corrin snarled, his body partially shifted, head armor in place, his maw snapped around Xander's arm enough to prevent movement.

"Elise!" The youngest princess's name echoed through the area, and it took a moment to realize that Kamui was the one who screamed it. Her little sister flinched as Kamui stormed over to her, "Why the hell did you do that?!" She jabs a finger at Corrin, "The Hoshidans are our enemy! How could you have forgotten that!?"

"...fine." The rest of her reply was too quiet to hear.

"Eli…"

"It's because they're right!" Never before had Kamui seen Elise stand her ground like this. Her eyes were burning with a fire that would have put Hinoka's to shame, "We aren't fine, we're never together like a family! You… You threw Hoshido to big brother Xander after you moved the capital! He rarely gets to leave that office. Leo spends his time in Hoshido, taking whatever Hoshidan book or scroll or whatever he can get! And you… you've changed." The fire died out some when it came to Kamui, "You aren't the big sister you were." Elise's stance is still solid, but her eyes are now downcast. That is until her eyes were suddenly watering, "B-big s-sister?" She took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Damnit, Kamui!" She felt a pair of stern hands grab her and pull her away from Elise. "Why did you…?" She stopped focusing on Xander as her eyes scanned Elise, "...do you understand?!" trying to find why she suddenly looks so fearful, why she's openly crying, why… "Kamui!" A forceful shake from her big brother breaks her focus, "Did you not hear me?" Xander doesn't look angry, no…. He looks absolutely livid. But, what did she do? "Kamui!"

She grits her teeth as she rips her gaze from Xander, looking over Elise again… and there it is. Adorned on her right cheek is a nasty patch of red skin, in the shape of a hand, the fingertip part of this imprint has pierced her skin… Kamui looked at her right hand, where the fingertip part of her gauntlet has small pieces of skin on it, a minor amount of blood accompanying. "L-little sister?" Kamui whimpers.

She slapped Elise. "Kamui!" Xander yelled again, snapping her back into reality.

"Let go!" She nearly screamed in response, attempting to pull herself from Xander, who is stubbornly holding on to her arm. "Big brother!"

"Answer me!" He demands.

"Stand down." She spits back before she could even stop herself.

"As your King…"

"As your Commander…" The two stare each other down.

He finally lets her arm go, "When we get back to Nohr, little sister…" He lets the sentence hang.

Kamui turns on her heel and takes the front for marching, they still have several hours before it's time to camp…

Why would Elise risk her life for that… Hoshidan? That question didn't hurt nearly as much as the second. Why did she slap Elise?


	7. She's Here, but She's Not Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Corrin-only chapter. The next one will be Kamui-only.

Corrin had never seen a situation devolve so quickly before in his entire life. One moment, he was pointing out issues in Kamui's family, the next Xander was practically man-handling Kamui, shouting about how she slapped Elise. Kamui slapped Elise. Corrin himself felt a sting, and for a moment he was stunned. Kamui slapped Elise. Even with his ever peaceful nature, he felt a pang of anger arise with that. Not only did events seem to repeat themselves, with Elise getting in front of Xander's sword, but now Elise was struck for wanting to help?!

It's clear as day that Kamui needs help, so why is her family, excluding Elise, so adamant about viewing things are 'okay'? He needs another approach, but what? He is honestly almost out of ideas. It doesn't help that he is pretty sure that this task in Valla is almost over. The castle is getting closer by the day, and even though the Vallites aren't as numerous, the quantity is being outdone by the quality. "Daddy?" Yet, even with all of that, few things hurt as bad as when Kana expresses concern. "Kamui hasn't smiled yet." His daughter is currently wearing her Maid outfit. She has an interest in cleaning, even if she's still learning.

"...I know, dear daughter." He slowly replies, "It's difficult."

"But, you promised me."

He takes a knee to meet her at eye level, "I… don't know if I'll be able to keep this promise. I'm so sorry." He strokes her light-pink hair as her eyes start to glisten, "Sh, please don't cry." He noticed that her tears were rather… reflective.

"It's cold here." Kana abruptly remarks, before one of her tears formed into an icicle as it drops off her face.

"Felicia? Love?" As much as Corrin would love to be able to comfort Kana back to a smile, he has no idea on how to teach her how to control her Ice Tribe-given abilities. He does remember that Felicia had to 'vent' her emotions into a snowstorm.

"Y-Yes!?" Felicia practically rips the flaps off of the tent as she rushes in… before slipping on a newly formed patch of ice on the ground. Thankfully, spending all of this time by her side, Corrin was able to catch her. "Whew, I don't know where that came from…" Her eyes suddenly shoot open as she turns her gaze towards Kana, "Oh, and now I do!" She nervously giggles. "Kana? Mommy is going to have to teach you some lessons!" The Hoshidan Princess cheerfully exclaims.

"O-On wh-what?" Gods, his daughter is actually shivering.

Felicia reluctantly gets herself out of Corrin's grasp, "You can trust me, love!" She smiles as she faces him, before turning it back to Kana, "It's about your Ice Tribe heritage!" With a smile on his own face, he steps back to give the two women some space. While he trusts she can handle things, he would rather not be in the immediate area of a mini-blizzard.

Corrin steps outside of the tent, another day of marching, another night of camping. It's a schedule he is honestly far too familiar with. Right now, Ryoma and Hinoka are in a conversation, Takumi is polishing his Fujin Yumi, and Sakura is handling the cooking. Sparing a moment, Corrin glances over at Kamui's side and… well, they're just there. He couldn't say much more about it. Camilla's cooking, but that is truly the only thing of note. Wait, even Kamui isn't out. If he had to take a guess, she's probably in her tent.

Maybe… maybe he'll skip talking to them tonight? It's been a while since he had a proper night with his own family. And even if they are infinitely patient, he'd rather not go too long without them. With that in mind, he gently walks over to Sakura, making sure he makes enough noise along the way, as to not to startle her. "Little sister?" He asks.

"O-One moment, pl-please." She briefly looks up, before stirring the stew some more. "It still needs more time…" There is a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Did you need something?" She smiles.

"Do you need any help?" Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

She hums for a few seconds, "No, but thank you!" She spares a glance at him, before returning her attention to the stew, "Do you need any help?"

He was about to say some advice for Kamui, but… "I have all of my family with me, I can't ask for more."

"Then there is something wrong." Takumi calls out from his spot, seeming to be pleased with the now-cleaned Fujin Yumi.

"Kamui?" Hinoka asks.

"Brother, we should leave her be." Ryoma adds.

"Little sister?" Corrin turns his attention back to Sakura.

"We sh-should focus on u-us. I d-don't think we c-can help her."

"Things have only been getting worse for her." It's Ryoma again.

"...Alright." Corrin finally concedes, before taking a spot on one of the seats. "You're right."

"What matters is that you did what you could, right?" Felicia and Kana pops out of their tent, with the latter looking far more like the Kana he loves, smiling brightly.

"Daddy! Look at what I can do!" She proceeds to summon a few snowflakes, giggling as she dances around in them, before she ends up tripping and landing in Felicia's arms. "Oh, whoops." His wife and daughter take a spot beside him, then the others, with Sakura being last as she pours out some stew for everyone. For a moment, things were returning to normal, like they were on a simple camping trip.

Only for a moment, "Brother?" Takumi asks as his sharp eyes scan the area, landing on the form of a small woman, the youngest of the Nohrian royalty.

Elise is slowly inching over, with her Nohrian family sending… looks of sympathy? Are they envious that Elise is able to move on? That she has the will to step out of the clearly terrible situation Kamui's family is in? Corrin can still clearly see the red hand print on her cheek. For a moment, he felt like jumping up from his seat and embrace the youngest Nohrian Princess, but he manages to stop himself. An image comes and goes of his Elise, the one who bled out in Xander's hands, a man he once considered a big brother. "B-Big brother!" He hisses as the stew he was holding splashes off onto his lap, his body trembling. She's right there! Alive!

But she's not her! This isn't the Elise he called little sister at one point… but she is. For the first time since arriving here, he felt a sudden surge of emotions, far stronger than any other so far. She… isn't the same Elise. "Little brother." Ryoma gently states, "I can't claim to understand exactly what you're feeling, but…"

"She isn't the same Elise… I know." He quietly interrupts. "But still," Elise had stopped at about where the campfire's flames stopped providing light, providing more than enough illumination for all of them to see her clearly. Contracting her masterfully done dress and hair, her face is still glistening from tears, like she never bothered to wipe them off. "I hate seeing her like that." He always associated Elise as Nohrian's little ball of sunshine, but she looks anything but happy right now.

And so, for a moment, Corrin stands there, unable to form any proper words, as Elise stares back, seemingly in the same position. She's there, but she's not her. "Daddy?" Kana asks.

"Love?" Felicia follows up, and he spares a glance for both. Felicia would know better than anyone how badly Elise's death affected him. While Corrin is usually the one comforting Felicia, mostly due to her self-deprecating attitude when it comes to her clumsiness, Felicia was the one comforting Corrin through the nights. It became clear to her that he really cared for Elise over that time…

Cared for her more than a pseudo brother and sister relationship.

And now she's there… but she's not her. Corrin gulps, before turning his eyes back on Elise, who has yet to move, but somehow looks ready to leave the second she gets denied. "Princess Elise." He finally finds his voice. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" The effect was instantaneous…

She resumed her walk, moving much closer to a jog. "I would love to!" Up close, he could see in even clearer detail on just how different her face is compared to the rest of her. The very tips of the hand print, where the nails would be, there are small holes, like those in the tips of gauntlets. The streaks of dried tears actually divert from a normal trail, which means they were being wiped away, but she gave up after a while. "Um…" She starts, but seems unable to continue.

"Um…" He responds as awkwardly. She's there, but she's not her. "Would you like to sit down?" She simply nods, as if talking would just make things even weirder. "Then uh, over here?" He guides her to the spot near his, then allows her some space as he takes up the rest… still with his stew-stained pants. His mouth suddenly felt so much drier, "E-Elise?"

"Mhm?" The tension is extremely thick in the air.

"H-Here you go!" Which Sakura thankfully breaks by offering each of them a bowl.

"Ooo, thank you!" Elise exclaims, already sounding far more happy than how she looked earlier, however she doesn't actually to start eating yet, instead opting to just stare at it, as if this isn't actually happening.

"Love?" Corrin calls out, before gesturing towards his right cheek, Felicia nods.

"Princess Elise?" Felicia gently asks, "Would it be okay if I, uh, looked at your… cheek?"

"...It's alright, it has some ointment on it." She weakly tries to brush it off.

"Ice magic works faster than ointments."

"If you want to." Elise smiles.

"O-okay! This might sting for a tiny bit." Felicia's hands emit a small cold aura as they gently brush the princess's cheek, she jumps, but that's all the response she got. "There we go!"

"Thank you." Elise cheerfully says, then taking one sip of the stew, "Wooow, who made this? It's super-yummy!"

"I-I did, Pr-Princess E-Elise." Sakura speaks up. "I-I'm gl-glad you like it!"

For a moment, Elise's gaze becomes distant, and tears even start to form. "What's wrong?" Corrin is the first to ask.

Her eyes are now downcast, "A lot of bad things happened in the war." She starts off, causing the air to tense, "I'm so happy to see all of you alive and happy and…" She actually starts crying, "So many people died and big sister wasn't acting like big sister and everyone was getting so angry all the time and Kamui ordered us to start killing people and she removed me from the battles because she didn't want me to 'see the war' but that didn't stop the soldiers from informing me from what almost have killed them or the talk that happens around dinner times…" She rambles on.

"Little sister…" Corrin gently says, while pulling her into a hug, being mindful not to cause the stew to spill over. "Sh…"

"...D-Do you kn-know the last time someone hugged me?" She abruptly asks, as she digs to get more of the embrace, "It was near the start of the war, it's been years. Nobody wanted to hug me for three years." He responds with a quick squeeze. Even with her current sorrow, she still feels so nice.

"Elise…" He unconsciously says. She's here… but she's not her. It's an unfortunate fact he reminds himself as he has to pry himself from holding her any longer. "H-How are you?"

She opens her mouth, but closes it… then opens it again, "How'd you know?" She counters his question, "From last time? When…?"

If she actually finished her question, then he didn't hear it, though she doesn't have to. "Because… that's what happened in my world." He trembles in place, digging into that scar that has long since closed. He can still clearly see it happening, like it was just yesterday… rather than nearly three years ago.

"Oh." She replies in an anti-climatic manner.

"E-Elise!" Corrin suddenly exclaims, "I-I have something to show you." And how could he have forgotten? He did tell Jakob to have them preserved until the end of time. He was about to get up, but Felicia managed to keep him from leaping out of the seat.

"I'll get them." She offers a gentle smile, as if she knew he was going to bring this up. "I'll be right back, dear." She says to Kana, before placing her bowl to the side, and leaving for the Convoy.

"Did you get me something?" Elise asks, "Or is it for the… 'other' me?"

"It's… actually something the uh, 'other' you got me." He admits.

"Okaaay!" Felicia sings as she hands Corrin the precious small-wrapped present. It's a box.

That's only been opened one time before. "After the war, Jakob showed me my room in Krakenburg," He starts as he gently removes the ribbons, "You all… had a birthday party planned." He stopped himself as his vision blurs from another new set of tears. "And this one's… from you." He hands her the now unwrapped box.

Which she accepts, "Is this a miniature Dusk Dragon figurine?" She asks, "Enchanted wood?" Corrin hesitated, and simply nodded. "You… kept it?" While it should be a happy prospect… why does she sound sad about it?

"All of them. A sword from Xander, a sweater from Camilla, a…"

"'Manly Recollection of Cherished Events' from Leo?" She giggles… she finally giggles. It's a sound he dearly missed.

"Yes." He nods after he manages to stifle his own string of laughter. It seemed like…

"I wish she did the same." And once more, the atmosphere turned heavy.

"Do you mean…?"

"Kaze left with Big sister Kamui… then Kaze asked for Big sister Camilla, and for her to bring her tome with her." She stops herself, "I felt a surge of magic from that direction and before we left, I looked. Kamui had Camilla burn a room, the only thing I really saw was some armor… kinda of like what you have on now."

And he's wearing what Ryoma crafted for him… which means, "Gods." She had Camilla burn his… her room? What else did she do? Is it not bad enough that the Hoshidan Royal family is dead? That she had to destroy whatever remained? Maybe he shouldn't help? With that sort of grim realization occurring, he can see why Camilla, Leo, and Xander don't try to fix things. Kamui's too far gone, to help would risk making things worse… and he would know that latter part the best.

He looks over at Elise, who is now happily eating the stew while kicking her legs. She looks more like the Elise he knows… except.

She's here, but she's not her.


	8. She Was Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamui-only PoV in this chapter.

Kamui rubbed her arm, where Xander had gripped her with such a force that she could have sworn that the armor would have started denting. She didn't mean to! It's just, why would Elise help them?! They're the enemy! She acted out of anger, she knew she did. There's no other way she would have harmed her. But, anything she could have said was taken from her when she saw Elise crying, she was dazed. Then Xander tried to scold her!

Why can't this just be over with? Why can't this greater evil just roll over and die? So she doesn't have to put up with this anymore. She's so tired of having to see those walking corpses, ones she know she killed. She grits her teeth and slams a fist on her cot, causing the thing to shake. They're dead, they're dead, they're dead, they're dead! She chokes on a sob, it's not just that they're dead…

They're dead because of her. Why did she fall to Iago's magic? And… and if Leo is such a damn good mage, then why didn't he notice it?! Or Odin… Or Nyx? All of them are powerful mages, but they couldn't notice a little manipulation magic? They're dead because of their ineptitude. Hoshido is gone because they weren't as good as they should have been.

"Darling?" Camilla's smooth voice sounds out as she lets herself in. "Do you have a moment?" Despite the question, she didn't wait to pull her into a hug, before cooing meaningless caring words and stroking her hair.

It did nothing for her, so Kamui neither went deeper nor tried to leave her embrace. She just stood there and took it. "How much longer?" She finally asked. "Until we get to that castle?"

"Leo believes it to just be a day or two."

Too long, is what Kamui wanted to spit out. "Okay." Is what came out, instead.

"Darling?" Camilla asked, as Kamui felt an urge to cry overwhelm her.

"Why can't this be over with?" She asked through a near torrent of tears. "I'm so sick of seeing them every single godsdamn day!" Her fingers grip onto Camilla's body, trying to get a grasp on her own emotions… feelings she kept locked away. Camilla simply took it, even as her fingernails started clawing into the eldest Nohrian princess's body.

As long as it meant Kamui stayed content. "I'll make sure it ends as soon as possible, okay?" There was a dangerous glint in her eyes after saying that. "What do you want?" Camilla suddenly asked.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lady Camilla." That voice… Kaze? "Princess Elise has left the campsite." What?! "She's joined Corrin's side." She… left them?

Kamui gritted her teeth, "Don't bother." The commander speaks up, "If she's willing to be with them, then she's a traitor."

"Kamui!" Camilla chided her.

"Am I wrong?" The two break the embrace, with Kamui being on edge once more. "And why didn't you stop her!?" She realized a second too late that she just contradicted herself.

"...I asked her before she left the camp."

"And that's it?!" Kamui suddenly rounds her anger on him, however, he doesn't flinch.

"She assured me that is what she wants." He calmly replies, arms folded.

"You… that's so…" Kamui finds herself unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm not forcing Princess Elise to stay."

"Haven't I lost enough?" She shouts back as tears sting her eyes. A lengthy pause follows, as neither Kamui nor Kaze seem to be willing to take another step to the neverending dance. Push and pull, never too close, never too far.

"You act as if you're the only victim in the war." The Ninja finally spoke. "What of the lives that was taken in the battles? The families forever divided? The workers who died building the new castle? Those who stood in defiance, who were impaled to walls?" He takes a breath, "What of your family? What of my brother? Everything you lost is by your own hand."

Kamui stood there, dazed. She even stood there as Camilla drew her axe, "Leave." Her big sister stated.

"And how well are your relations with the Nohrian royalty?" He continues.

"Don't." Kamui says, stopping Camilla from attempting to sever the man in half. "Kaze, enough."

"'Enough' is what you told me during the war, when you swore that we no longer had to kill."

"Damn it, Kaze! You will listen to me!" She screams, "I am your Queen, I am your Commander, you are my retainer, and you are my husband!"

He closes his eyes for a moment, "Once upon a time, when I fell in love with a woman named Kamui, all of those were true." He opens them once more, and crosses his arms, "I no longer live in that time. I'm married to a husk that was once a beautiful woman, one I'd lay down my life for again and again. The one who I would turn the world over if it meant I could see her smile. But she's gone, and I'm left with you."

A *shing* echoes out and Kamui lashes out at him, but missing his neck with a self-defence dagger. "Silence." Camilla has her axe out and ready to go once more.

"I'd wake up every morning with that woman in my arms, how her gentle breathing brought peace to me. How her eyelids would slowly flutter open, and her eyes met mine." She… was like that, wasn't she?

"Mmm…" Kamui hummed as she buried herself further into Kaze's embrace.

"Did you sleep well?" Kaze asked, while moving one of his hands to stroke her hair.

"As long as you're with me."

"How she would smile when she knew the first thing she would see in the morning was me. How she would giggle when we shared our morning kiss. She would roll around in the covers, making excuses to just have a few more minutes in bed. She would even send Jakob on extended and unnecessary tasks so we would have just that more time together."

"Jakob!" Kamui called out, while trying, and failing, to stifle a giggle, "I need that really special tea! Take your time with it!" She turned to Kaze with a full smile, "Just a few more minutes!" The two quickly shared a kiss, her heart soared as they made contact.

"B-Be…" Kamui's eyes glistened as Kaze kept going, but unwilling to bring herself to be more forceful.

"She would take my hand and skip to the outside, her smile covering her face as we patrolled the army grounds. She would speak of the dreams she remembered."

"Have you ever had one of those dreams where things were right… but they weren't? It was kind of weird." Kamui explained as she and Kaze walked from their house to the Mess Hall. "I mean, things were going all fine and wonderful…"

"Until?" Kaze asked.

"...Elise started charging into battle with a greataxe." An awkward pause followed, before Kamui bursted out in laughter, clutching onto Kaze as the insane image refuses to leave her mind.

"She would visit each and every person in the army, asking if they needed help, even if it was just to lend an ear for a few moments. She freely gave out hugs, she wanted to spend time with everyone."

"Little sisterrrr!" Kamui sang as she tackled the smaller woman, instantly gripping her in a hug, "Watcha doin?"

"Making some flower necklaces." Elise giggled, even as she showed off one that was crooked.

"...Did I do that?" She frowned.

"Don't worry about it! I got allll of these flowers to work with! Hey, why don't you join me and make a few?"

Kamui giggled, "Spending time with Elise? How could I say no?"

"...But something happened to that woman. The visits became less frequent, the dreams turned into nightmares, the smiles turned into frowns, the affection turned into isolation, she would always awaken frightened, her eyes would dart around the room, her breathing would come fast, as if she'd been running all night long."

"G-Gods…" Kamui bolted up in the middle of the night, her heart was racing, but not from being so close to the man she loves. "Just a dream, just a dream." She spoke her mantra.

"My love?" Kaze asked, one arm draped around her, the other ready to throw a shuriken in a half-moment's notice. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after he was satisfied that there were no intruders.

"I-It's fine. Just a dream."

"K-Kaze…" Kamui's grip on the dagger failed her, as it clattered to the ground. She… she was like that, wasn't she? Like… how Corrin is now. Happy, open, caring.

"I kept asking myself, was there something I could have done more? Did I make some sort of mistake?" He continues, "I was too trusting, even as the order went out to kill, I trusted that things would still turn out well, that this woman would find her way again."

"Things have to change." Kamui looked back at the slowly shrinking city of Cheve… where a sea of corpses overflow. The rebel leader, Scarlet, is impaled on the wall of their headquarters. So much death. She turns back to the others. Xander, Leo, Camilla, Kaze, and Jakob. If… if Father won't be pleased with anything less than total extermination, then… "Orders are changing. We're no longer sparing anyone. No mercy. No survivors."

"But she never did. The woman I loved was now forever gone. The woman that everyone wanted to be around was no longer there. We were left with a husk, a hole. And now this woman had driven away the kindest soul to have ever lived." He takes one more, deep, breath, "This woman had driven away the one to have pledged his everything." With that, he takes the prized wedding ring off of his finger, "Goodbye, Kamui."

"And do you, Princess Kamui, take Kaze to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She replied, with her eyes glistening from tears of joy. She was finally getting to marry him! The priest barely managed to finish 'kiss the bride' before Kaze was already on her. She did… she said her vows, she's married to the one she loves, to the one she wants to spend her life with.

"N-no." She finds her voice after the man had seemingly teleported away, before the ring even hits the ground. "NO! G-Get back here! Kaze!" He's… he's gone. She darts out of the tent, and finds him nowhere. He's using those Ninja-taught skills to hide himself, "Kaze!" She yells, attracting the attention of literally everyone else. She looked across the camp, her eyes landing on none other than her little sister. The one who is now eating a bowl of stew with… them. Elise left her… Kaze left her. She storms back into the tent, both removing her ring and grabbing something that Kamui would have treasured forever. Before she left the tent again, she picked up the other ring. She tossed them both out, both things that were once so precious, now covered in grass and dirt. She hesitates before throwing the second.

It's a small box, with Elise's unmistakable flair on it, 'For Big Sister!' It read, 'Happy Birthday!'

"Yaaay!" Elise cheered as the presents were laid out before Kamui. "Ooo, ooo! Do this one first!" The youngest princess winks at Kamui as she gives her a small box.

She knew what is in it, it was the gift she received the day she returned to Nohr with Yato in hand. A miniature Dusk Dragon figurine, carved from enchanted wood. Shutting her eyes closed for a moment, she takes a breath, and then, with summoning all of her strength, she throws it as hard as she can, in the direction of the Hoshidans.

"I love it." Kamui declared as she gazed upon it. "Thank you so much!" She pulls Elise into a sudden hug, and they both start giggling.

The box bounces once, with enough force to cause it to pop open. The top and bottom separate, revealing the figurine within. The figurine itself bounces a few more times forward, as if it will make the rest of the way to Elise on its own. The purchaser of the gift looks at the figurine, and then to Kamui. Even from here, Kamui can tell she's crying. Corrin pulls her into a hug, and his entire family, excluding his child, glares at her.

"Traitor." Kamui spits onto the dirt, before going back into her tent. Camilla's still inside, and she looks at her with a grave concern. For a moment they just share eye contact, Kamui's dagger is still on the ground, while Camilla's axe is now by her side.

"Darling?" Camilla breaks the silence. "Do you need anything?"

"Solitude." She curtly replies.

Camilla closes her visible eye for a moment, before taking a breath, "If… if that is what makes you happy, then…" She starts walking out. "I love you, dear Kamui." She whispers as she leaves.

Kamui, she… used to love. Once upon a time, before the war took its toll on her, when she found joy in the simplest of things. Before she pulled Elise from the front lines, leaving her the only one untrained in weapons. Before the slaughter in Cheve, when she realized that to please Father, she had to kill. There was a time when she was as happy as Corrin is, when she made a vow to Kaze, a man she wanted to spend her life with… to have a child with.

Kamui stifled a sob as she all but leaps onto her cot, not even bothering with removing her armor. She hasn't even cleaned it recently, so that the small specks of blood are still on her gauntlet tips… Elise's blood. Elise is gone. Kaze is gone. How much longer until the others snap, too? Until she's alone? Maybe she's already alone.

The cot under her grows wet as she cries, another night alone. How much longer? She just wants this to end.

She just wants to leave this hell she put herself in.


End file.
